Runaway Romeo and Juliet
by Serena Fallenheart
Summary: 'Mama, why is my name Juliet' The story of how Lucy and Natsu's daughter got her name. NaLu. One-shot songfic.


Runaway Romeo and Juliet

**Summary: **''Mama, why is my name Juliet?'' The story of how Lucy and Natsu's daughter got her name. NaLu. One-shot songfic.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail© by Hiro Mashima

**A/N: **This fic is dedicated to the one and only Terumi Okino! And please note the legend:

Normal – Present

_Italic – _Flashback

_**Bold Italic –**_ Lyrics

**(^o^)**

''Mommy!'' The sound of a cheerful girl made a now 24-years-old blonde mage snap up from her book and look over to her side. Juliet Dragneel ran towards her mother, her waist-length golden hair with hints of pink dancing with the wind behind her. She panted to a stop beside Team Natsu's table and looked up to Lucy as her onyx eyes identical to her father's met her mother's chocolate ones. Lucy scooped Juliet up and placed her on her lap, stroking out the locks in her daughter's long hair.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' the blonde celestial mage said with an angelic smile on her face.

The six-year-old puffed out her cheeks a bit and pointed towards Winter, Gray and Juvia's daughter. She has Gray's raven hair and midnight eyes, but is a bit shy like her mother. She's a real sweetie, you can say, with puppy dog eyes barely anyone can resist. Or maybe people are just scared that she will flood the guild once she cries. Or get frozen to death by yours truly Gray Fullbuster, who turned into an over-protective father. Who had expected he and Natsu to stop arguing after Winter came by, since Gray was 'trying to give a good example for Winter'?

''Winter said her name is Winter because Uncle Gray proposed to Auntie Juvia in Winter.'' Juliet dragged her eyes to her mother's warm hazel ones and tilted her head to the side a bit and asked, ''Mommy, why is name Juliet?''

Lucy smiled warmly and replied, ''Because, Mommy and Daddy are like Romeo and Juliet.''

This caused Juliet to tilt her head further and a frown started to appear on her cute face. ''But I thought mommy said Romeo and Juliet didn't get their happy ending and died. Mommy and Daddy already have their happy ending right?''

At this the older blonde giggled softly and ruffled the younger's hair and her smile got wider by the second, retelling the events of many years ago.

**(^o^)**_  
_

_''Ohayo, Lucy!'' a certain pink-haired boy greeted his blonde girlfriend and placed his hand on her waist, pulling the now blushing blonde closer to him._

_''Natsu...'' Lucy started, ''DON'T JUST BREAK INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT!'' Natsu covered his ears immediately but sadly, his poor ear was still damaged after Lucy's horrifying scream. Honestly, she can be a second Erza at times. Natsu shuddered at the mere thought of Lucy turning into Erza's twin. _

_He pouted and said, ''But your house is like mine too. Besides, you're my girlfriend.''_

_Lucy visibly frowned deeper at his words and this caused worry to bubble inside Natsu._

_''What's wrong?'' Natsu asked straight out, he was never the type to hold back his words anyway. _

_''H-hey Natsu..'' She started, looking down at the floor, ''I-i think we should b-break u-u-up.'' The words stumbled out of her mouth uneasily, just like how she was feeling that moment. She heard Natsu inhale a sharp breath then waited for him to burst out asking why. Instead, the salmon-head's arms found its way around Lucy's body, enveloping her in a warm embrace. She couldn't help but let a few tears drop. Natsu was too kind for her, that's what she thought._

_''Ne, Lucy.. Did I do something wrong..?''_

_The celestial mage shook her head and said into his chest, ''No, its just that.. Lisanna. Lisanna told me that I changed you. You used to be caring for everyone, but now you're only caring about me.'' She paused for a while, taking a deep breath after hiccuping a few times from all the crying, ''I didn't realize I was so selfish, only wanting you for myself, not for others.''_

_Natsu tightened his embrace on Lucy as he stroked her golden hair softly. ''Ne, Lucy, you need to know something. But I guess you need to come to the guild tonight first.'' He released her, tilted her chin up so that her watery eyes met his, ''Oh and by the way, wear something nice, kay?'' He gave her his signature grin then left through the window once again, then disappeared into the bustling street._

_**LATER THAT NIGHT (T^T)**_

_A certain stellar spirit mage stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild. She was wearing an ivory dress that ended up mid-thigh with spaghetti straps, matched up with white two-inch wedges with laces lacing up her legs, her hair tied with a matching ribbon at the side as usual. As she pushed the door of the guild and went inside, she saw the whole guild that was supposed to be rowdy suddenly transformed into a ballroom, the tables were put in one side, the stage was equipped with musical instruments: a set of drums, a bass guitar, and two electric guitars. When Lucy entered the guild, everyone stopped for a split second, complete silence was heard in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of blue hair darting behind the stage, and soon enough the whole guild went pitch black. _

_When the spotlight was focused on the stage, four boys had taken their position with their instruments. Elfman was on the drums, the magically appearing Loke on bass guitar, Natsu and Gray on electric guitar. Natsu, suddenly dressed formally, unlike his usual cloting, in white dress shirt and black pants, grinned widely at Lucy's direction, seemingly to convey a silent message Lucy couldn't comprehend, then nodded at Gray who started to strum his guitar while Natsu began to sing._

_**Check yes Juliet  
**__**Are you with me?  
**__**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
**__**I won't go until you come outside.**_

_**Check yes Juliet  
**__**Kill the limbo  
**__**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
**__**There's no turning back for us tonight.**_

_Onyx orbs met hazel ones as Natsu sang, staring into Lucy's eyes. He was aware of the shock stares other guild members were giving him. Probably because they were shocked he could sing well, or because he could play an instrument so skillfully, or probably both. But he didn't care. To him, the only people in this world now was him, and Lucy only._

_**Lace up your shoes  
**__**Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
**__**Here's how we do**_

_As Elfman continued to beat on the drums, Gray and Loke led the whole guild to clap along with the beat while Natsu, eyes still locked with Lucy's, grinned and pointed on the sneakers on his feet, all laced up as if he was ready to run.  
_

_**Run, baby, run  
**__**Don't ever look back.  
**__**They'll tear us apart  
**__**If you give them the chance.**_

_**Don't sell your heart.  
**__**Don't say we're not meant to be.  
**__**Run, baby, run.  
**__**Forever will be  
**__**You and me.**_

_Lucy listened to the chorus intently as Natsu sing, then gasped as she realized the message Natsu was trying to say to her. It was as if Natsu's voice circled in her mind, saying to her that even if it was the two of them against the world, he would stand by her side no matter what. Who cares about what Lisanna is saying, to Natsu, only Lucy's words matter. _

_**Check yes Juliet  
**__**I'll be waiting  
**__**Wishing, wanting  
**__**Yours for the taking.  
**__**Just sneak out a**__**nd don't tell a soul goodbye.**_

_**Check yes Juliet  
**__**Here's the countdown  
**__**3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
**__**They can change the locks  
**__**Don't let them change your mind**_

_Lucy smiled as Natsu continued to sing. He was right, nothing should be able to change her mind in dating Natsu, her one and only favorite dragon slayer, her best friend and nakama. _

_**Lace up your shoes  
**__**Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
**__**Here's how we do**_

_**Run, baby, run  
**__**Don't ever look back  
**__**They'll tear us apart  
**__**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart  
**__**Don't say we are not meant to be  
**__**Run baby run  
**__**Forever we'll be  
**__**You and me**_

_**We're flying through the night  
**__**We're flying through the night  
**__**Way up high,  
**__**The view from here is getting better with  
**__**You by my side**_

_As the instrumental part began, Lucy noticed the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, her heart brimming with happiness. She stared at Natsu's figure expertly playing the guitar, in time with Gray. Its a bit how to believe how the two managed to play so perfectly together when they always argue day and night. But only Natsu was in Lucy's field of vision and mind this moment. Her one true love. Even if things won't turn out right in the guild, they can go away from all that. They would stand strong, side by side, always together._

_**Run baby run  
**__**Don't ever look back  
**__**They'll tear us apart  
**__**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart  
**__**Don't say we are not meant to be  
**__**Run baby run  
**__**Forever will be...**_

_**Run baby run  
**__**Don't ever look back  
**__**They'll tear us apart  
**__**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart  
**__**Don't say we are not meant to be  
**__**Run baby run  
**__**Forever will be  
**__**You and me  
**__**You and me  
**__**You and me**_

_As the song ended, the whole guild erupted into wild cheers and whoops. They were all shouting words like 'Awesome' and 'Amazing' or a single female voice saying 'Gray-sama is so cool'. But Natsu ignored the cheers as he unplugged his guitar, swing it to his back and walked towards his blonde girlfriend, a wide grin plasted on his face, almost permanent. As he reached her, he then asked softly, ''So can I still call you my girlfriend?''_

_Lucy returned his grin with a wide smile and jumped up to hug him, whispering a 'yes' in his ears as the guild broke into more cheers and soon enough they were partying their night off. But for Natsu and Lucy, it was a night forever carved into their minds. Romeo and Juliet may die, but Natsu and Lucy have other plans. They're going to run away, even to the ends of the world if it needs to be that way so they would be together. _

Lucy finished telling the tale to her six-year-old daughter who was sniffing a bit while saying, ''That's so sweet Mommy!''

The blonde mother chuckled and ruffled the pink-blonde girl's hair softly as the guild burst open to reveal a man and a flying cat on the entrance. The little girl jumped down from her mother to run towards the newcomer screaming a high-pitched 'Daddy' with her mother trailing softly behind. Natsu grinned, his toothy signature grin never changing after all these years, and picked up his daughter, hugging her close while asking how her day was. Lucy soon reached them and asked about the mission while Happy went to find Charle. In the eyes of other guild members, they were one perfect family. A family full of laughter, joy, and love.

**(^o^)**

**Songs Used: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

_**Serena's Talking Corner: Heya! Sere-chan's back! This is my first shot in a non-one-sided fic so I'm not sure if its even good. Please notify me if there are any errors or any suggestions through PM or reviews! Every comment is highly appreciated! Also, rainbow cakes to all who reviewed, favourited and followed my previous one-shot **'My Happy Ending'**. Thank you very much! So Sere-chan's out for the day and thanks for reading once again!**_


End file.
